Destination, Détermination, Décision
by Nanachan14
Summary: [traduction] Draco s'ennuie dans un club miteux jusqu'au moment où Blaise l'envoie dehors afin d'y découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant. CONTENU MATURE.


**Disclamer : Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent ****à ****JKR, l****'****histoire quand ****à ****elle appartient ****à ****Cheryl Dyson.**

**Rating : M et ce rating n****'****est pas l****à ****pour rien ! Non s****é****rieux J****'****ai l****'****impression que c****'****est de loin le truc le plus hot de mes histoires. Faut-il pr****é****ciser qu****'****il s****'****agit d****'****une histoire homosexuelle et que ceux que ****ç****a d****é****rangent doivent d****è****s maintenant changer de page.**

**Auteur : Comme dit plus haut : Cheryl Dyson. Je la remercie de m****'****avoir autoris****é ****la traduction.**

**B****ê****ta : Red Blood Apple, merci ****à ****elle pour son travail efficace.**

**R****é****sum****é ****: [traduction] Draco s****'****ennuie dans un club miteux, jusqu****'****au moment o****ù ****Blaise l****'****envoie dehors afin d****'****y voir quelque chose d****'****int****é****ressant. CONTENU MATURE.**

**Note : Bon comme dit dans le rating c****'****est une fic M, je tiens ****à ****le repr****é****ciser et ****à ****demander aux gens qui ne supportent pas de passer leur chemin, il y a de nombreuses autres histoires sur le site. Pour les autres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Destination, d<strong>**é****termination, d****é****cision. **

Blaise s'affala contre Draco et enroula son bras autour de ses épaules, mort de rire lorsque Draco manqua de tomber de son tabouret de bar tandis qu'il s'appuyait lourdement contre lui. Le blond le repoussa. L'autre espèce d'énergumène venait de faire Merlin-savait-quoi dans l'allée réservée au staff avec son dernier gigolo en date et Draco n'avait aucune envie de respirer les effluves restantes de leurs ébats. Ledit gigolo lui lança un regard noir, sans doute à cause de la proximité de Blaise et du blond ; de toute manière le métis adorait les rendre verts de jalousie.

- Tu ne sauras jamais qui j'ai vu dans l'allée, murmura ce dernier avant de rire à nouveau. Je peux à peine y croire moi-même. Je pense que c'est du polynectar, même si j'imagine assez mal comment ils auraient fait pour se procurer ce cheveu… Ils ont dû payer une fortune.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? trancha Draco.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté d'accompagner Blaise dans ce stupide club. Enfin, en dehors de l'idée de rester chez lui à s'ennuyer à mourir ou qu'il aurait peut-être une chance de coucher ce soir. Les clients actuels ne lui laissaient cependant que peu d'espoir, en effet, aucun d'eux n'était proche de correspondre à ses critères. Si un seul autre mec tout en muscle et en poil osait ne serait-ce que lui dire " eh, Bébé je t'offre à boire ?" il allait changer ses couilles en granite, ça, il le garantissait.

- Faut que t'aille voir, déclara Blaise mystérieusement en s'éloignant de Draco.

Il se rapprocha de son "élu-de-la-semaine" avant d'adresser un clin d'oeil au blond.

- Si tu n'y vas pas, je le prends pour moi.

La remarque éveilla l'intérêt de Draco. Blaise avait des goûts exquis, comme pouvait le prouver le bel adonis qui lui pelotait allègrement les fesses tout en faisant glisser ses lèvres parfaites sur le cou du métis. Si les cheveux du garçon avaient été bruns plutôt que blonds, Draco aurait peut-être même essayé de le chiper à Blaise, ou peut-être aurait-il proposé un plan à trois ? Mais malheureusement, Draco avait des critères très précis.

- C'est exactement ton genre, ajouta le basané.

Cette fois, Draco était intrigué. Blaise savait plus que personne quel était son genre. le blond lui avait rabâcher les oreilles à ce propos dès le moment où il avait eu un "genre de mec".

- Exactement ? interrogea Draco, dubitatif.

Le métis rigola à nouveau.

- Contentes-toi d'aller voir. Je te donnerais vingt galions si je me suis trompé.

Draco haussa les sourcils. Blaise ne pariait jamais s'il y avait même une chance infime qu'il perde. C'était une constante universelle. Le blond descendit de son tabouret.

- Vingt galions ?

- Cinquante si t'es prêt à perdre cette somme, enchérit Blaise avec assurance.

_Putain de merde_. Le blond dévisagea la porte de derrière avec une soudaine impatience.

- Je ne parie pas, fit-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Il évita plusieurs mains baladeuses et foudroya plusieurs regards intéressés sur son chemin. Il poussa la porte avec un sentiment de soulagement. La nuit était douce et humide, un peu trop chaude selon Draco. L'air à l'intérieur du club avait été moite et chaud mais être dehors n'était qu'une maigre amélioration.

La porte se referma derrière le blond et il dû froncer les sourcils afin de distinguer quelque chose dans l'allée sombre. Putain de Blaise ! Il n'y avait pas un chat. Il fit demi-tour avec l'intention d'entrer à nouveau dans le club quand un mouvement attira son regard. Une vieille ampoule illuminait un signe où était écrit le nom du club ; quelqu'un venait de sortir de l'ombre.

Tandis que Draco observait, l'homme s'adossa contre le mur, dévoilant une quantité obscène de peau.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien porter ?

L'homme ne bougea pas, et Draco de l'imiter pendant un bon moment. Finalement, la curiosité l'emporta et le blond s'éloigna de la porte pour s'approcher de l'inconnu.

Il dévora des yeux la peau exposée. L'homme portait des bottes hautes qui auraient pu être bien moins aguichantes s'il avait aussi porté un pantalon. Cependant ce dernier semblait avoir été égaré. L'homme portait un slip blanc qui couvrait tout juste ce qui semblait être des atouts de taille.

En dessus, un petit veston en cuir semblait remplacer le T-shirt qu'il aurait dû porter. Une casquette noire, baissée sur le visage de l'homme, complétait le look. Le tout criait "à louer au plus offrant", mais Draco n'avait jamais payé pour s'envoyer en l'air. Il était assez curieux de connaître le prix que prenait l'homme, même s'il n'avait aucune intention de payer.

- Bonsoir, déclara-t-il sur un ton sympathique alors qu'il approchait.

- S'lut, répondit l'homme avec un sourire ironique.

Son pouce droit était accroché à son sous-vêtement.

- La nuit est belle, non ? demanda Draco en arrivant tout près.

Il essayait d'ignorer la rigidité dans son pantalon. Le corps de l'homme était délectable, ça il devait bien l'admettre. Si seulement… Draco fit quelques pas de plus, dans l'espoir de découvrir le visage de l'inconnu.

- T'aime ce que tu vois ? demanda ce dernier en tirant doucement sur l'élastique.

Le mouvement vers le bas contribua à enserrer davantage le paquet à peine contenu. La gorge de Draco sécha immédiatement.

- Peut-être bien, admit le blond. Bien qu'en général je ne paie pas pour mon plaisir.

L'homme émit un rire

- Moi non plus. Tu m'as l'air familier.

- Ah oui ? interrogea Draco.

Il tenta deux pas de plus. L'autre avait l'air parfait, le corps couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et respirant la santé. Pas un espèce d'accro à une quelconque potion. Il était spécial… Peut-être un cadre qui s'ennuyait et qui cherchait simplement à s'amuser un peu ?

- Tu me dis vraiment quelque chose, reprit l'homme. Approche.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas du genre à suivre les ordres. En général, il les donnait et ses partenaires obéissaient. En même temps, l'inconnu l'ignorait et sa voix était un délice. Le serpentard pourrait se prendre au jeu jusqu'à un certain point. Il colla un sourire sur son visage et se mit à découvert.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, s'amusa l'homme. Si ce n'est pas Draco lush… lush… lusssssssssshious Malfoy (1. jeu de mot en anglais )

Draco s'arrêta immédiatement, plissa les yeux alors que sa libido en prenait un coup tandis que la suspicion la remplaçait.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il.

Un magnifique sourire vint étirer les lèvres parfaites de l'autre.

- Viens plus près et je te le dirais.

_Putain de Blaise_

Le blond était énervé. Si ce bâtard l'avait fait marcher…

- Ne soit pas comme ça, déclara l'homme en lâchant l'élastique de son slip qui claqua contre sa peau.

il leva sa main dans un signe d'invitation et reprit :

- Viens ici, beauté.

Passant outre ses doutes (et en grinçant légèrement des dents), Draco cessa de foudroyer l'homme du regard et s'approcha avec une soudaine nonchalance. Sa main forte était toutefois tendue et prête à lancer le sort qui lui permettrait d'agripper immédiatement sa baguette.

- C'est ça, brave garçon, ronronna l'homme.

Draco s'arrêta entre les jambes de l'inconnu avant de repousser assez rudement la visière de sa casquette en arrière. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair apparue entre les mèches emmêlées de cheveux noirs. Draco cessa de respirer un instant. Ce n'était pas lui. Ça ne pouvait pas dignement être lui ! Pas dans une allée louche derrière un club gay un mardi soir. Mais en tout cas il avait son apparence et ça pourrait, oui ça pourrait, être suffisant.

- Pas de lunettes ? questionna le blond par pure gratuité.

- C'est Ron qui les a.

Cette fois, Draco haussa les sourcils. Le gars avait fait ses recherches. Bon il fallait avouer que quiconque ayant un journal savait que Ron Weasley et Harry Potter étaient, et seraient toujours, inséparables. Draco s'autorisa à reluquer le torse de l'autre, ses abdos, son nombril… En dessous une bande de poils foncés disparaissant dans le sous-vêtement blanc où une grosseur tentatrice attendait.

Draco déglutit. Il s'était souvent demandé ce à quoi ressemblait Harry Potter sous sa robe d'Auror. Le blond le voyait, en effet, assez souvent au ministère. Généralement dans les ascenseurs où ses yeux verts croisaient les siens pour quelques intenses secondes avant de se détourner avec dédains. Ils échangeaient rarement plus que les salutations d'usage. Seulement en dessous de ces robes, Potter était… Comme ça.

L'ancien Serpentard devait le toucher. Il tendit la main et plaça deux doigts sur le torse de l'homme avant de les faire glisser sur ses pectoraux, son téton, ses côtes puis de continuer sur les abdominaux.

- Quoi que tu aies payé pour le cheveu et ce polynectar, ça en valait la peine, commenta Draco sous l'effet d'une violente montée de désir.

Il ne baisait pas avec des prostitués, et surtout pas ceux que l'on trouvait dans des petites ruelles sombres et crasseuses. Cependant, il pensait sérieusement à s'envoyer en l'air avec celui-là, le retourner et s'enfoncer profondément entre les fesses écartées de cette copie d'Harry Potter. Simplement pour donner vie à ce putain de fantasme dont il n'arrivait définitivement pas à se débarrasser.

- Le cheveu ? reprit l'homme, confus.

Il n'avait pas touché Draco, comme s'il suspectait que ce geste pourrait éveiller un rejet. Visiblement il n'avait pas saisi à quel point Draco était intéressé.

Ses doigts, justement, atteignirent l'élastique du sous-vêtement blanc et s'y introduisirent. Il leva le regard vers l'homme dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillé avant qu'il n'acquiesce. Il n'en fallut pas plus au blond pour baisser le slip afin d'exposer la star de nombreux de ses rêves érotiques.

Elle était encore mieux que ce à quoi il s'attendait et grandit tandis qu'il la dévisageait. La queue de Potter sortait du vêtement en coton, droite, épaisse et merveilleuse. Draco en eut l'eau à la bouche. Il la caressa d'un doigt sur toute sa longueur. Il était prêt à demander le prix à l'instant, il savait déjà qu'il le payerait quel qu'il soit. Mais avant…

- Comment tu me connais ? demanda-t-il.

Il ne payait pas pour coucher, mais il n'était pas impossible qu'il ait déjà dragué l'homme dans un club, après tout, même les prostitués ont des jours de congé durant lesquels ils pouvaient choisir leurs partenaires plutôt que de laisser les galions décider pour eux.

L'homme ricana.

- Je te connais depuis que nous avons onze ans. J'ai passé six ans à t'espionner. Tu as perdu la mémoire ?

Tandis qu'il parlait, l'inconnu avait passé une main autour de la taille de son homologue, l'attirant vers lui. Son membre imposant se colla à celui de Draco qui était devenu tout aussi dur. Malgré le tissu tendu du pantalon du blond, c'était déjà délicieux.

- C'est bien connu, contra Draco, même s'il n'était pas totalement sûr à propos des six ans.

Il regrettait son dernier cocktail. Ses pensées semblaient stagner, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que la pression délicieuse du sexe de l'homme qui, parce que l'inconnu s'était mis à onduler des hanches, glissait doucement de haut en bas.

- C'est aussi Ron qui a ton pantalon ?

- Un mec du club l'a fait disparaître. C'est à ce moment que Ron a dit qu'il fallait rentrer. Putain t'es vraiment canon. J'ai réfléchi à des moyens de conclure depuis tellement longtemps.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Et si ce n'était pas un prostitué, mais quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ? Et si c'était l'horrible Tomlinson de Gringotts ? Ce mec dégueulasse essayait de le sauter depuis des mois. L'ancien Serpentard frissonna à cette idée et son érection perdit un peu de vigueur. Tomlinson sentait toujours le poisson et sa lèvre inférieure pendait toujours un peu, exposant même un peu de ses dents pleines de salive. Il se mettait presque à baver dès qu'il voyait Draco.

Merlin, faites que ce ne soit pas Tomlinson, pria-t-il intérieurement.

- Si Ron a décrété qu'il était temps de rentrer, pourquoi es-tu encore là ?

La main toujours autour des hanches de Draco, l'homme sembla déceler son déclin d'intérêt et l'attira donc plus près en saisissant fermement ses fesses. Ce geste permit au blond de se rendre compte que l'homme ne sentait pas le poisson. Il se pencha davantage avant de s'éloigner à nouveau, le nez retroussé. Il avait l'odeur d'une cuve de Whisky.

Le faux Harry se mit à rire.

- Oh, j'étais prêt à transplaner avec dans l'idée de rentrer. Destination, détermination, décision… Sauf qu'une envie pressant m'a pris et je me suis dit que j'allais vite transplaner dans l'allée pour me soulager… Donc… Me voilà ! Bien que je ne sache pas vraiment dans quelle allée j'ai atterri… Et que je suis trop dur pour pisser désormais, grâce à toi.

- Tu aurais pu te désartibuler, commenta Draco.

- Ça aurait pu, agréa l'homme. Peut-être que tu devrais vérifier chaque parcelle de mon corps pour t'assurer que je sois entier, fit-il avec un regard lubrique.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire.

- En tout cas, tu es assez bête pour être Potter.

À son plus grand dam, il succombait à nouveau au doux frottement de leurs entrejambes ainsi qu'aux doigts qui caressaient doucement ses fesses. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation, seulement cette poigne ferme et cette merveilleuse et douce friction.

- Tu ne crois pas que je suis moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'inconnu.

- Non, je ne pense pas que tu sois toi, répondit le blond. Le polynectar est cher et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment tu as acquis un cheveu de Potter mais… comme tu peux le constater, ça fait l'effet escompté.

L'homme ânonna son assentiment avant de gémir quand Draco s'empara de son sexe.

- J'ignorais que tu me désirais… enfin Harry Potter, souffla-t-il.

- C'est le cas, depuis tellement longtemps, admit l'ancien Serpentard alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour mordre légèrement le cou de l'homme.

Il ne sentait plus l'alcool à cet endroit là. Il avait une odeur musquée délicieuse avec une touche de savon épicé en note de fond.

- Je vais nous faire transplaner, c'est ok ?

Avec la queue de l'inconnu dans la main, Draco n'en avait plus grand chose à faire s'il s'agissait bel et bien de Tomlinson. En ce moment, c'était Harry Potter et il savait que ses chances d'un jour avoir le vrai étaient en dessous de zéro. Ce que le blond allait faire, c'était baiser puis le renvoyer d'où il venait en espérant ne jamais connaître sa véritable identité. Ça en vaudrait la peine, juste pour croiser à nouveau le brun dans l'ascenseur et pouvoir lui sourire, le tout en sachant parfaitement ce qui se cachait sous ses robes d'Auror.

L'ancien Serpentard relâcha le membre de l'homme pour attraper sa baguette. Ils transplanèrent directement dans la chambre de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Blaise durant les rares occasions où ils se trouvaient à Londres au même moment. Le métis ne rentrerait sans doute pas avant des heures. Il adorait danser et devait être jeté manu militari hors de la boîte par les membres du staff lors de la fermeture. Il rentrait en général quand les premières lueurs de l'aube teintaient le ciel.

La main de l'inconnu était resté fermement agrippée au fessier de Draco jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atterri. Là, il s'éloigna légèrement et observa la pièce, son érection pointait toujours de manière engageante sous ses sous-vêtements blancs.

- Ce n'est pas vert, commenta-t-il.

Malgré les apparences le blond refusait de considérer qu'il s'agissait de Potter. Il serait tellement simple de s'oublier dans le fantasme s'il s'autorisait à y croire. Tant qu'il conservait une certaine distance mentale, il tiendrait le coup.

- Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas amoureux du vert, répondit-il. Est-ce que ta chambre est rouge, elle ?

L'homme se mit à tirer d'une main sur sa frange dans un geste assez familier. C'eut l'effet de dévier un peu sa casquette avant qu'il ne la remette en place.

- Oui, admit-il avant de sourire de manière désarmante.

Draco cligna des yeux et se demanda un instant s'il s'agissait d'un de ces Potterphiles fous qui iraient tellement loin dans leur délire qu'ils imiteraient les mimiques du Survivant, pour aller jusqu'à essayer de prendre son identité. Cette simple idée était effrayante mais l'homme détourna rapidement ces pensées négatives en s'approchant une fois de plus.

- Mais assez parlé de moi, attaquons-nous plutôt à tes habits, ok ? J'ai l'impression d'être un peu désavantagé de ce côté-là.

Draco autorisa l'inconnu de déboutonner sa chemise, les deux pans glissèrent sensuellement sur la peau du blond comme s'il s'était agi d'une tentation délibérée. Quand l'homme atteignit le dernier bouton, plutôt que de retirer la chemise, il s'attaqua au bas de l'ancien Serpentard. Tirant sur les lacets qui le maintenaient, comme il se devait pour n'importe quel pantalon digne de ce nom. Ce dernier s'ouvrit sans résistance et Draco lâcha un soupir de soulagement quand son sexe fut enfin libéré de la pression.

- Enlève tes chaussures, ordonna le brun dans un souffle.

Il avait dû se pencher en avant pour atteindre l'oreille du blond, lui provoquant un frisson involontaire tandis qu'il obéissait diligemment et qu'il se débarrassait promptement de ses chaussures, bien content d'avoir mis ses mocassins noirs.

- Toi en revanche, tu peux laisser les tiennes, répliqua Draco qui savait que l'image de l'homme adossé au mur de l'allée, habillé de bottes, d'un veston, de sous-vêtement et d'une casquette, resterait longtemps gravé dans son esprit. Tu peux laisser la casquette aussi.

L'inconnu étouffa un rire.

- On serait pas un peu pervers ?

- Dixit celui qui s'est déguisé en Harry Potter.

Cette remarque lui valut un sourire. Sourire que le blond apprécia beaucoup. Potter ne l'avait jamais fait à son égard. C'était un sourire à la fois séducteur et franchement amusé. Le pantalon de Draco tomba au sol et il s'agita jusqu'à ce qu'il ait rejoint ses chaussures en un petit tas désordonné.

- Va sur le lit, ordonna l'homme avec la voix de Potter, bien que beaucoup plus rauque et sexy que ce que l'ancien Serpentard avait jamais entendu. Je veux te voir là, étendu et offert, juste pour moi.

Draco se raidit pendant une seconde. Il essaya une fois de plus de deviner l'identité de l'homme qui prétendait être Potter. Qui désirait suffisamment Draco pour faire une telle demande ? Évitant consciencieusement les possibilités les moins ragoûtantes, le blond s'accrocha une nouvelle fois à son fantasme.

_Imagine que c_'_est Potter_, se dit-il à lui-même. _Tu peux le faire_.

L'homme avait très bien tenu le rôle jusque là et l'ancien Serpentard doutait que Tomlinson ait pu maintenir l'illusion aussi longtemps.

Draco se rendit donc vers son lit et s'alanguit de manière ostentatoire dessus, sa main droite au dessus de sa tête et la gauche le long de son corps de manière à dissimuler la marque noire. Ceci malgré le fait que la manche de sa chemise la dissimulait entièrement.

L'homme se débarrassa rapidement de ses sous-vêtements. Il se tenait au bord du lit et dévisageait Draco. Ses dents mordaient sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il le dévorait des yeux.

- J'ai l'impression que c'est à la fois Noël et mon anniversaire.

Il monta sur le lit et se plaça entre les jambes du blond. Il observa son sexe dur avant de se pencher et d'en lécher toute la longueur.

Draco hoqueta. Non seulement parce que la sensation était extraordinaire, mais aussi parce que c'était le plus près qu'il serait jamais de la véritable langue d'Harry Potter. Il se demanda même pourquoi il n'avait jamais pensé à du polynectar avant ça. Il aurait pu demander à Blaise de le baiser en tant que Potter. Le métis aurait trouvé ça à mourir de rire. Bon, il lui aurait sans aucun doute, fait du chantage à vie avec ce souvenir pour au moins un siècle… Mais s'il était à moitié aussi bon acteur que cet homme, alors il l'aurait peut-être tenté. L'ancien Serpentard se fit une note à lui-même de découvrir où l'inconnu s'était procuré des cheveux de Potter. Après tout, Draco savait faire du polynectar.

La bouche de l'homme engloutit le sexe du blond ce qui eut pour effet de lui effacer toutes pensées. La chaleur humide qu'il sentait autour de sa queue était désormais le centre de son univers. Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, le faux Potter n'était pas si doué. Les dents entraient en contact avec sa peau trop souvent à son goût mais il compensait par son enthousiasme et sa créativité. Il mordillait, léchait, suçait chaque partie du sexe de Draco qu'il pouvait atteindre. Lui octroyant plus d'attention que quiconque avant lui.

Ça peut pas être un prostitué, conclut Draco de manière absente.

Il serrait les draps de ses poings alors qu'il luttait pour contenir son orgasme. Il avait peut-être peu d'expérience, mais c'était plus qu'adéquat à son goût.

Le brun se redressa et les yeux des deux protagonistes se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Ses lèvres étaient humides quand il prit la parole, la voix rendue rauque par les va et viens du sexe de Draco dans sa bouche.

- Je veux te prendre.

L'ancien Serpentard se figea. Ça n'était pas prévu, ça. Draco n'était pas en dessous, et encore moins pour un prostitué, un étranger ou un employé de banque assez glauque pour s'être procuré un cheveu du sorcier vivant le plus célèbre.

- Non.

Des doigts s'approchèrent cependant de l'entrée du Blond, humide à cause de la salive qui avait coulé de ses couilles. Un doigt fit le tour de son anus pour le titiller, faisant frémir les muscles d'anticipation. Draco était dans un dilemme. Il aimait bien être en dessous, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu suffisamment confiance en quelqu'un pour le laisser faire. Il ferma les yeux. Si seulement c'était le véritable Potter.

- Je peux invoquer du lubrifiant, fit l'homme. Je suis pas totalement inculte non plus et je n'ai pas perdu ma baguette en même temps que mon pantalon et mes lunettes, tu vois ?

Les doigts quittèrent les fesses de Draco pour fouiller dans une des poches du veston qu'il portait encore, cherchant sans l'ombre d'un doute ledit artefact.

Draco se redressa sur ses coudes avec un éclat proche de la panique pure. Il leva une main pour implorer l'homme de ne pas la sortir. Il n'était pas prêt à ce que son fantasme soit gâché. Pas maintenant. Toutefois, la pâle baguette de saule à laquelle il s'attendait, n'apparut pas.

Malgré son envie d'y croire, le blond pensait que c'était effectivement Tomlinson qui était derrière ce déguisement. Il avait aussi l'intention de lancer un sortilège d'oubliette à ce bâtard dès que le polynectar perdrait son effet. En revanche, ce que l'ancien Serpentard n'avait pas prévu, c'était de voir apparaitre la si définissable baguette du Survivant lui-même.

Il cligna les yeux un moment, le coeur battant furieusement,

- Tu ne peux pas avoir la baguette de Potter, déclara-t-il stupidement.

- Je peux si je suis Potter, répondit l'homme avec un sourire moqueur. Je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas le cas, si tu te rappelles bien. Tu as été le seul à délirer à propos de polynectar et de cheveux.

Draco essayait vainement de faire autre chose que de le dévisager, bouche bée. Mais le silence s'éternisa tant que le sourire d'Harry se transforma en mimique inquiète.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Dis-moi quelque chose que tu serais le seul à connaître, murmura Draco.

Le brun fit un sourire.

- En sixième année, tu m'as cassé le nez dans le Poudlard express et tu m'as laissé pourrir sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Plus tard, la même année, je t'ai presque tué avec un sort quand je t'ai surpris en train de pleurer dans les toilettes. J'ai été capturé par des Mangemorts pendant la guerre et tu as fait mine de ne pas me reconnaître quand ils m'ont amené au manoir Malfoy. Je t'ai sortit de la salle sur demande quand tu t'es presque fais brûler à mort. Tu as sauvé la vie de Goyle. Je penses aussi que tu es spectaculaire sur un balais et que tu es absolument canon en maillot de Quidditch. Mais tu n'es probablement pas au courant de cette dernière partie, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne.

Potter s'était avancé tout en parlant, jusqu'à se retrouvé couché sur Draco, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Une de ses main traçait des petits cercles autour de son téton gauche. Le blond pouvait sentir le coeur d'Harry sur son érection, qui faiblissait alors que la panique s'installait.

Potter.

C'était vraiment lui. Draco était… Eh bien il était grave baisé sur ce coup là.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda-t-il

- Tu m'as emmené ici, tu te rappelle ? Et quand je t'ai avoué que j'ignorais ton attirance pour moi, tu m'as dis quelque chose de proprement stupéfiant, ça te revient ?

Malgré les mots un brin moqueur, il n'y avait aucun amusement dans le ton d'Harry, tout comme son expression qui était sérieuse.

- J'ai dis que j'avais envie de toi depuis une éternité, murmura l'ancien Serpentard.

Potter se pencha en avant, pressant ses lèvres contres celles de l'autre et l'embrassant à en perdre haleine. la confusion du blond s'envola alors qu'une nouvelle vague de désir s'emparait de lui au contact rapproché d'Harry contre lui, chaud et plein d'entrain. La main de ce dernier se glissa sous la chemise de Draco et caressa sa peau, éveillant par là une chaire de poule incontrôlable.

S'il avait trouvé la délation du brun enthousiaste, ce n'était rien en comparaison avec ses baisers. Visiblement, Potter avait un truc pour tout ce qui était buccal et c'était plutôt une bonne surprise. Il embrassait comme s'il_ devait_ imprimer en lui chaque parcelle de la bouche de Draco.

Il finit par s'éloigner pour reprendre son souffle et Draco hoqueta. La main du Gryffondor avait retrouvé son sexe et le ramenait à son état de dureté initial. Potter regarda un moment le bout de ce sexe qui disparaissait régulièrement dans sa paume avant de se fixer à nouveau sur les yeux de Draco avec une certaine intensité.

- Je ne peux pas croire que c'est vraiment toi, souffla le blond tandis qu'il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts et à contenir son orgasme.

Harry allait le faire jouir juste à l'aide de quelques caresses et un baiser intense.

- Combien de personnes savent pour la salle sur mesure ? contra le brun. Combien savent que je t'ai fait ces cicatrices sur le torse ? Et combien savent que tu n'as pas pu tuer Dumbledore en haut de la tour d'astronomie au moment où tu en as eu l'occasion ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

- Personne ne sait ça !

- Moi oui. J'étais là, sous ma cape d'invisibilité, immobilisé par Dumbledore. C'était la première fois que je t'ai vu pour ce que tu es vraiment.

- Un pleutre ? questionna le blond, amer.

Harry secoua la tête. Sa voix était douce et sérieuse quand il reprit la parole.

- Ne pas vouloir être un meurtrier ne fait pas de toi un trouillard, Draco.

L'intensité qu'on pouvait trouver dans les yeux verts du Survivant fit détourner le regard à Draco. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui se relaxa devant la certitude que c'était véritablement Potter.

Harry Potter était là, dans le lit de Draco, le regardant avec cette honnêteté toute gryfondoresque et déblatérant des idées bien digne de lui. Le genre d'idées qui lui faisait croire à d'absurdes concepts. Il devait se censurer avant de tomber dans le mièvre.

- Je veux que tu me prennes, déclara-t-il avant de grimacer.

Visiblement, il n'avait pas réussi à réprimer ses sentiments assez vite.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent encore puis s'assombrirent tandis qu'il semblait avoir oublié, l'espace d'un instant, comment respirer. Même sa main talentueuse s'était arrêtée.

- Tu me laisserais ?

Le blond hocha la tête, alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues, mais finalement il ne se sentit pas si idiot quand ce simple geste lui attira plus de baisers. La main de Potter avait cessé ses attouchements tandis qu'il utilisait sa baguette pour conjurer du lubrifiant. Quand le premier doigt couvert de substance visqueuse le pénétra, ce fut grandiose et l'expression d'Harry ne gâchait rien à l'ensemble.

- Je sais qu'il y a des sorts de préparations, commença-t-il. Mais je n'en connais aucun.

Sa voix était chargée d'excuses. Le blond se contenta de sourire, étrangement satisfait à l'idée qu'Harry n'était pas de sortie tous les week-ends s'offrant au premier venu grâce à du polynectar ou en allant du côté moldu.

- Je les connais, moi, déclara-t-il en attrapant la baguette de Potter.

Lui en revanche, n'avait pas été particulièrement chaste. Cependant, il était plutôt rare qu'il utilise ces sorts sur lui-même. L'un d'eux fut particulièrement délicat et il se fit une note à lui-même de s'entrainer davantage. Ça aurait aussi pu venir de la baguette d'Harry luttant contre lui.

Ses pensées furent balayées au moment où les doigts du brun le pénétrèrent à nouveau. Trois, cette fois-ci, grâce au sort. Draco rejeta la tête en arrière et lâcha l'artefact. Il dut même se mordre les lèvres sous la sensation des doigts d'Harry l'explorant.

- Tout va bien ? interrogea le brun.

L'ancien Serpentard attira l'autre dans un baiser, emmêlant ses doigts dans son épaisse touffe de cheveux noirs. La casquette était tombée lors de leur session de bécotage précédent.

- Je te veux en moi, maintenant, ordonna-t-il rudement tout en tirant sur la lèvre inférieure du brun pour accentuer ses dires.

Tous ses fantasmes avaient été avec un Potter qui ne le ménageait pas, le prenait brutalement sur toutes sortes de surfaces et le baisait avec force. Il aurait dû se douter que ça aurait été le contraire. Harry était en fait un amant très attentif et délicat.

Cependant, une fois que sa merveilleuse queue fut entièrement en lui, les fantasmes du blond prirent soudain vie.

- Tu es tellement… Il faut que je bouge.

- Ce serait en effet une bonne chose, Potter, fit Draco avant de s'arquer totalement alors que le brun venait de sortir presque entièrement et de s'enfoncer à nouveau en lui.

Il sentit l'autre sur le point de s'excuser et siffla.

- Ouais, exactement comme ça, Potter, Putain.

Il passa ses mains des cheveux d'Harry jusqu'à ses fesses afin de le guider. L'ancien Gryffondor imposa un rythme effréné qui aurait sans doute fait supplier Draco si ça n'avait pas justement été ce qu'il désirait. Par Merlin, il le sentirait le lendemain, mais à cet instant ça en valait la peine. Le blond essaya de contenir son orgasme mais il avait déjà été au bord de la rupture avant même que Potter ne s'était mis à le baiser.

Ce dernier s'arrêta pour l'embrasser à nouveau avant d'enrouler sa main autour du sexe de son amant. Ce fut la goutte d'eau pour Draco qui se libéra avec un mouvement de hanche saccadé tout en gémissant entre leurs bouches scellées. Quelques coups de butoir de plus amenèrent Harry au même état frénétique.

Potter tomba finalement sur lui, transpirant et haletant. Un poids mort. Habituellement, l'ancien Serpentard se débarrassait immédiatement de ses amants et lançait un sort de nettoyage en réfléchissant à la manière dont il pourrait les renvoyer chez eux. Cette fois, cependant, il se contenta d'enrouler ses bras autour de Potter et de respirer son odeur musquée. Il ne savait pas comment le faire rester.

- C'était exceptionnel, tu es merveilleux, déclara le brun.

Draco émit un son incompréhensible, pas capable de traduire sa pensée. Ses doigts dessinaient des arabesques aléatoires sur la peau d'Harry, sous son veston qui devait tenir incroyablement chaud à l'autre homme.

- Je n'ai jamais baisé avec des bottes, ajouta Potter.

- Peut-être que tu devrais les enlever et rester un peu, suggéra le blond.

Harry leva la tête pour dévisager son amant.

- Toute la nuit ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête en essayant de ne pas rougir. Cependant ça n'eut aucune importance car Harry s'éloigna afin de retirer ses bottes, les jetant sans ménagement au sol. Son veston et ses chaussettes prirent rapidement la même direction. Potter était désormais entièrement nu. Pendant ce temps, l'ancien Serpentard prit le temps d'employer un sort de nettoyage pour se débarrasser de ce qui couvrait son ventre. Il laissa toutefois sa chemise, vu que Potter semblait aimer.

D'un geste, le blond tira les couvertures sur lui et invita Harry à s'installer, lui aussi, dessous. Ce dernier s'enroula directement autour de Draco, tel un Inferno, mais ce dernier ne trouva pas le coeur de se plaindre. Il dérivait lentement vers le sommeil quand le brun murmura :

- J'ai toujours besoin de pisser.

L'ancien Serpentard partit d'un rire moqueur.

- Derrière la porte à gauche dans le couloir, c'est la première porte à droite.

- Je reviens tout de suite, déclara Harry avant de se glisser hors du lit.

Draco remercia la lune d'éclairer le cul de son amant. Il allait juste se renfoncer dans les coussins et inspirer les résidus de l'odeur du brun quand il entendit un "pop" distinct.

- Draco ? entendit-il suivit par un juron, puis, Salut Potter.

- Zabini, répondit le brun avant de retourner dans la chambre et de fermer la porte sans douceur.

Le blond profita pour admirer sa silhouette nue, bien qu'il ne soit pas ravi que Blaise ait eu le même privilège. Sauf peut-être pour le fait qu'il serait vert de jalousie. Le rire du métis suivit Harry à l'intérieur et Draco sourit devant l'air mécontent du brun.

- Tu vis avec Zabini ?

- Ça n'est pas un secret, répondit Draco, subitement inquiet que la présence de son ami ne fasse fuir Potter.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas de sa place vers la porte.

- Il a sa propre chambre, ajouta aussitôt le blond.

Non pas que ce dernier se refuse les services de Blaise quand il était en manque, mais aucun des d'eux n'avait davantage de sentiment que de l'amitié pour l'autre.

Au grand soulagement du Serpentard, le brun revint vers le lit et retrouva sa position ultérieure, fermement agrippé à Draco. C'était encore mieux maintenant que plus de leur peau était en contact. Cependant, le griffon semblait tendu, contrairement à avant.

- Je n'aime pas partager, déclara-t-il après un moment.

Le blond manqua une respiration.

- Tu fais une déclaration, Potter ? demanda-t-il

L'étreinte se resserra

- Si tu veux qu'on recommence, alors oui. Je veux l'exclusivité. Bien sûr, la réciproque est vraie. Il ne faudra plus essayer de choper des étrangers sous polynectar dans une allée sombre.

Draco humidifia ses lèvres en tentant d'assimiler que tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu était là, dans son lit et qu'il lui demandait_ l_'_exclusivit_é.

- Tu sais que Blaise est sûrement en triant d'écrire à Pansy en ce moment et que la nouvelle sera sans doute dans la Gazette du Sorcier dès demain à l'aube

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu acceptes ? insista Harry.

Draco fut pris d'un petit rire avant de lui mordiller la clavicule.

- Bien évidemment que j'accepte. Tu es celui qui recevra toutes les lettres haineuses, bien que je risque de recevoir quelques beuglantes de tes fans. Il faudra que je fasse attention qu'ils ne m'envoient pas de sort quand je me promène dans les rues.

Potter se détendit.

- Si je trouve quiconque en train de te jeter des sorts, il devra en répondre devant moi.

Le blond sentit une certaine excitation à l'idée qu'un gryffondor héroïque le protège. Pendant un instant il songea même à provoquer ses anciens ennemis juste pour qu'Harry accoure à sa rescousse. Il repoussa cependant l'idée pour une prochaine fois. Pour l'instant, il voulait seulement dormir.

- Tu seras là demain matin, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il

Harry gloussa avant de rajouter :

- Essaie seulement de te débarrasser de moi, tu vas voir.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit comms hi hi ! Bisous<p> 


End file.
